


Twelve Dozen is Quite a Bit

by Pansys_goth_gf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, It's just Pansy being an awkward gay mess and I love her, M/M, There's also lowkey Drarry but shhhhh, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansys_goth_gf/pseuds/Pansys_goth_gf
Summary: Pansy fucking loves her job. Cute ginger girls are definitely a factor in that.





	Twelve Dozen is Quite a Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope you enjoy! Also, this is unbeta'd (?) so sorry for any mistakes.

Twelve Dozen is Quite a Bit.

Pansy fucking loved her job.  
In a bakery you could be quiet and make minimal conversation, but as long as you gave the people their doughnuts the people were kind. Pansy needed more kindness in her life.  
It helped that she possibly worked in the coolest bakery in the whole world, a small place in one of the oldest buildings in London. The owner was a friend of hers from school who’d inherited the bake shop from his father. Of course, being the rebel, he was, this friend proceeded to make this one of the most popular stores in town in a way that his father would have despised.   
“Malfoy Patisserie” was known, not for its prestigious past or its world class baking; rather for being explicitly LGBT+ friendly, having some of the most social media friendly baking, and the owner and all of the workers being extremely crude to one another most every day.  
For example, when Pansy walked in for her opening shift at six AM she was greeted by none other than the man himself (Mr. Draco L Malfoy!) swearing angrily at Greg. His best friend and (more importantly) best baker had apparently “utterly fucked up any chance I had at getting Potter to like me,” due to the “utterly inedible” state of the macaroons Greg had baked that morning.  
Pansy, ever the martyr, flicked Draco in the temple. “The macaroons are fine you dolt. You’re just stressed because you haven’t got the balls to ask for dear old Potty’s number.”  
Now, normally one would not dare address their boss in such a tone. Nor would you be so incredibly crude or invasive into the life of the man who wrote your paychecks. But things at the Patisserie were a bit topsy-turvy. For one, there was no way in God’s green earth that Pansy would ever be fired, less Malfoy face the wrath of an Angry Pansy™. Secondly, in a normal work environment, the boss would most likely not reply to the staff by calling her an “Ugly Cow” and then sulk in a corner while Pansy stocked the bread shelves.  
The Patisserie was owned and run by young adults with big grudges and bigger hearts and that resulted in one of the most welcoming spaces in London to all but children and ferrets (Draco had an unsavory experience a few years ago and was outspoken in trying to prevent anything in that nature from happening again.)  
Yes, the Patisserie worked; and Pansy adored it there.  
“I hate it here, nothing works.”  
Pansy continued to fiddle with the older-than-dust till as Greg folded up his apron and readied himself to leave.  
“You love this place more than you care to admit Parkinson,” Greg said, shrugging a light-yellow cardigan over his large muscular frame. “And you have to press the CHARGE button.”  
Pansy succeeded in opening the till, deposited a couple quid in and turned to smile at her friend. “Ever the gentleman Goyle. Shame you have to waste it on Vince.”  
Greg rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek before making his way to the front exit. “My husband is delightful and you know it. Don’t get jealous just because you haven’t found a woman suited to your likes yet.”  
It was true that Pansy was glaringly single, though she hated being told that. Especially when it was framed as though she was the one at fault for her single-ness. Pansy wasn’t even overly picky, she’d had her fair share of one-night stands and month-long flings. It was just that every girl she spent time with changed into a different person within months. All she wanted was someone who was real.   
That’s when Ginny Weasley walked into her life. Well, not so much walk as burst in out of breath and laughing her ass off. Ginny was, no doubt, authentic. No one runs into a bakery that fast trying to be someone they’re not. Well, maybe some people.   
Ginny grinned and pointed to one of the specialty rainbow cookies they’d made for Pride that year. She spoke with a laughing lilt, still seemingly out of breath. “How many of those cookies did you make?”  
Pansy blinked and then threw on her customer bullshit smile. “Well I can check for you but I believe about twelve dozen? They’re rather limited edition currently…”  
The girl grinned wider “I’ll take them all.”  
“I think you might actually be insane.”  
Pansy continued to pack cookies into a large cardboard box for the redhead, who’d put her hair up in a very distracting top knot. It wouldn’t be so distracting if it weren’t for the mess of freckles on her slim neck. When Ginny began fiddling with a stray strand of hair, Pansy decided that it would be distracting no matter what.  
Ginny’s lips turned down slightly (there was not even a shadow of hair above the top one which Pansy thought was hardly fair considering the amount of money she spent on waxing). “Is twelve dozen not enough? I know I said I had a big family but not quite more than 144 people big.”  
Pansy took a break from packaging cookies to quirk (what she knew to be) a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the other woman. “Then why on earth would you buy that many? Planning to feed your whole neighborhood?”  
Silence filled the air and for a moment Pansy began to panic before Ginny quietly replied. “This is how I’m going to come out to my family. I figure, if I make it into a big enough deal then if they freak out I’ll at least have some sort of distraction.”  
Pansy’s heart broke a little bit when she saw the emotion on Ginny’s face. She thought back to her own coming out, a disastrous experience which ended with three broken vases and her moving into Draco’s flat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Do you think they’ll be okay with it?”  
Ginny rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. “I’d hope so, a couple of them aren’t straight either. I’m more worried about all of them being in the same room at the same time with all of their spouses…”  
A shudder rippled through her. She could already see the twins putting firecrackers in Mum’s Posies and Charlie tell baby Victoire about whatever weird endangered lizard he’d found in Romania. Not to mention Percy snogging Oliver in the hedges! Sometimes she was naïve enough to think that Hermione was the only sane one but then she’d get on one of her rants about Parliament and everything just spiraled… “Maybe I should get rainbow fireworks that spell out I Like to Kiss Women just to get them to notice me.”  
Pansy laughed at that and packed up the last couple of cookies. “Right then, your total comes to 13.78, how would you like to pay today?”  
As Ginny went to reach into her purse a large muscled arm reached around to offer a debit card. “This ones on me Gin,” Harry Potter grinned as Pansy tapped his card and returned it to him. “Hi there! Someone called saying there was an order here for me to pick up? I don’t remember making one so I thought I’d might as well try to sort it out in person.”  
Before Pansy could even speak Draco hurled himself out of his office. “Potter! You came.”   
Ginny and Pansy shared confused looks before looking to Harry, as though it was some kind of verbal Ping-Pong match.  
“You did call me.”  
“Yes, well I didn’t think you’d come.”  
“I’d always come for you Malfoy.”  
At the inuendo the girls looked at one another and snorted.   
Draco was only thrown off for a second, although now his light skin was considerably pinker than before. “In that case Potter,” Draco said with a sniff. “You can pick me up here at eight. A friend of mine opened up a restaurant downtown, wear something respectable if you don’t mind.”  
Ginny winced at Malfoy’s commanding tone and waited for Harry to blow up in his face, but instead she heard Harry squeak and opened her eyes to see him nodding furiously before stumbling out of the Shop.  
“Love certainly is in the air,” Ginny said. She had at some point she’d moved close enough that Pansy could smell the baby powder and cinnamon that wafted off her skin. “You know, I’m free this evening if you’d like to test my hypothesis.”  
Pansy felt her pulse quicken and felt Ginny press something into her open palm. On closer inspection it looked to be Ginny’s number. She couldn’t help but notice how calloused her palms felt against Pansy’s own. She might have been able to help herself from imagining what those hands would feel like against her body but that didn’t stop her.  
“My shift ends at two, and the café down the street has amazing sandwiches. Although,” Pansy leaned to whisper into Ginny’s ear. “I can’t help but think about dessert.”  
The End


End file.
